


Attack of the Clones

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, Erik and company have to deal with the sudden influx of Charleses and Eriks from other universes and time periods at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Only You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6189) by Kayevelyn. 



> Story gets increasingly explicit in future chapters. The Magnus/Erik/Charles orgy is heavily inspired by Kayevelyn's story.

It started on an otherwise innocuous afternoon at the Xavier mansion. Training had been accomplished early in the day, and now, in the late afternoon, everyone had lapsed into their own separate activities, a calm settled over the immediate area. That is, until –

"Professor?" It was Hank, and Charles looked up from the mounds of paperwork he was currently engrossed in. Across the room, splayed across Charles' love seat, his feet hanging off of the edge, a dog-eared copy of The Once and Future King propped open in one hand, Erik looked up, as well. Hank, for his part, looked a tad nervous. "I think there's something you need to attend to, sir. Downstairs, at the front door."

"What is it?" Charles asked, his curiosity piqued. However, Hank refused to say anything more, simply leading the way towards the foyer, Charles and a suddenly alert Erik on his heels.

The commotion was already in full-swing by the time they arrived. "Come on, he's dressed like Superman, don't you think?" Sean was crowing. "Except those aren't the right colors, man."

"I am NOT Superman." The retort was spoken in a deep baritone, and Charles blinked, trying to place it and failing. Also in the room were Raven and Alex, the latter appearing to be on the defensive and ready to shoot off one of his incredibly destructive energy blasts and probably take out an entire wing of Charles' house while he was at it. Once the crowd of excited mutant teenagers had cleared a path for him, Charles stepped forward, glanced at the alleged Superman knock-off … and gasped.

"E-Erik?"

The red-and-purple-clad figure turned fully to face him. "Charles," he breathed after a moment, his face stricken in awe. Next to him, the real Erik – the other Erik, Charles mentally corrected himself – glared suspiciously at the intruder. As he continued to gawk, Charles realized with growing fascination that, in fact, aside from age – this other man was at least twice the Erik he knew's senior – the two men had the same facial features and build.

As both Eriks continued to stare at one another in shock, Sean once again piped up. "Why are you wearing that dorky helmet?" he asked the elder Erik, and Charles sighed heavily as everything dissolved into chaos anew.

*

"Well, it's definitely Erik Lehnsherr," Hank announced, waving a couple of DNA samples in the air, his voice rather excited. "They're identical in pretty much every way that counts. This Erik" – at this, he pointed at the older of the pair, now perched side-by-side in Charles' sitting room – "is about three decades older, though."

"No shit," Charles heard the older Erik murmur. Next to him, the younger Erik smirked, apparently impressed that, in fact, his annoyance at Hank McCoy had never fully dissolved. "I did not come here to debate my identity," the older Erik announced. "I was well aware of who I was when I was transported back in time against my will."

"How?" Charles asked, not missing the way the older Erik's eyes kept raking over him appreciatively, nor minding it, either.

At this, the other man frowned ruefully. "We had an … altercation," he settled on, choosing his words carefully. "We disagreed on a vital aspect of our fight for mutant rights, and in retaliation, she sent me here. I'm not sure she intended it to be so fortuitous a visit," he added, "but it was simple enough to seek out the mansion."

Charles' eyes are bright; a bit suspiciously so, the younger Erik thinks. "Of course. We'll try to be of assistance in any way that we can, er, Erik."

The older man smiled. "You can call me 'Magnus.'"

Charles grinned widely. "All right, then, Magnus. You'll need a room, of course, for the duration of your stay. If you'll come with me, I'm sure we can find something suitable." He turned to leave and Magnus traipsed after him, walking just a little too close for the younger Erik's comfort. "I don't know if I trust that guy," he muttered once Magnus and Charles were out of earshot.

Alex outright snorted at this. "That's not a good sign, then, is it?" he chortled, and Erik resisted the urge to float the refrigerator over and drop it on the other boy's head.

*

Charles and Magnus were in the midst of an inordinately lengthy bed-making session when Raven pounded on the door, her transformed face flushed. "There's more," she gasped out, and Charles and Magnus jumped apart somewhat guiltily. "There's … just come see."

Another incarnation of Erik seemed to have arrived, this one with long, long white hair and wearing a rather strange suit with an "X" symbol embroidered on the arm. "He says his name is Joseph," Hank offered, "but again, same DNA as Erik."

Soon enough, more Eriks followed: One, roughly the same age as Magnus, wore a mustache and a checkered shirt. "If only," Magnus snorted in disdain, but this Erik simply stared at him placidly. A short while later, Charles pulled open the front door after someone rapped at it briefly and let out a small scream, having come face-to-face with … himself. "Oh my … terribly sorry," he bit out, and then squinted. "Ah, you're … in a wheelchair," he finished awkwardly.

"It's a long story," the older Charles shrugged. Later, another Charles showed up, somewhat younger than Magnus, and dressed as though he spent a lot of time swinging from jungle vines. "Oh, Magnus and I know each other well," he commented after what had become a rote round of questioning about everyone's origins. "We met in India while he was volunteering at a hospital during the war."

The youngest Charles' brow furrowed. "I'm afraid you're mistaken," he said politely. "Erik and I met while he was trying to lift a nuclear submarine from the ocean. It nearly killed him. I saved his life, and we've been working together ever since." He ignored Erik's vaguely uncomfortable shuffling at this.

The influx petered off after an hour or so. Hank, up to his neck in DNA samples that he was now labeling with tiny pieces of scotch tape and a magic marker, sighed, his voice frazzled. "I'm not sure when or how we'll be able to get them all back to their correct time periods and universes," he said honestly. "I don't know if we're working with a rip in the time-space continuum or what."

Charles, who had been fingering Joseph's long, shiny mane, waved his hand absently. "Of course, Hank. Take your time." He stared around at the collection of Eriks and gestured towards the hallway leading to the house's collection of bedroom suites. "If you'll all follow me," he smiled, "I'll help you get settled in." When he and the elder, handicapped Charles made eye contact, he shifted a bit uncomfortably. "I'll, ah, see about getting you something on the ground floor," he said quickly, and then hurried off, a crowd of Eriks in his wake.

Left behind, the younger Erik eyed the elder Charles. "So you lose your legs, huh?" he asked, arms crossed protectively over his chest.

Charles just smiled placidly at him. "Yes; and you lose your mind," he added.

Erik considered this and nodded. "Sounds about right," he muttered.

*

By the next morning, all of the clones had dispersed as quickly and mysteriously as they'd arrived. Hank, previously intrigued by figuring out how they'd all gotten there, heard the news and announced blandly at breakfast that he had "other things to do," and then tossed the DNA samples he'd collected in the trash. As Raven came downstairs to the breakfast table, she noticed the original Charles, unsuccessfully trying to cover up a bevy of newly-formed hickeys with his high-collar shirt, and glared.

"Just how many of those Erik clones did you end up sleeping with, Charles?"

"Most of them," Charles replied blandly, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Ugh," Raven replied. In truth, she had been miffed that, of all of them, only Joseph had bothered to say much to her, and even then, it was only because Charles had sent him downstairs to fetch more alcohol for what, judging by the noise she'd been hearing overhead, had to be preparation for round four. Now, she glanced at the original Erik, who was drinking a cup of black coffee. "I suppose you were part of the festivities, too?" she frowned at him.

Erik shrugged. "We may have all taken some, uh, measurements. It was for research," he offered. "You know how it is."

"Uh-huh." Raven walked around the table and swiped a piece of untouched toast from Charles' plate. "I'll be around, pretending that I could walk around naked and someone might actually give me the time of day," she muttered, though neither Charles nor Erik were paying attention. "Later, jerks" she added, and stalked off.

After several minutes of pleasant enough silence, Charles looked over the top of his paper at Erik. "Raven's been awfully concerned with her looks lately," he noted. "Do you think she's sick or something?"

"Maybe," Erik shrugged, and thanked Charles when the other man handed him the funny pages.


	2. Attack of the Clones 2: Extended Edition

There's an instant attraction between Charles and Magnus, and as Charles feels Magnus' eyes drink him in, he lets himself give over to it. "So beautiful," Magnus murmurs, running a hand along Charles' cheek, making him sigh a little. "You've always been so beautiful, Charles."

They're in the midst of a lengthy make-out session, and Magnus has Charles tugged up against the wall, one hand under his rump and Charles' legs straddling his waist, when they both hear it: "Kinky," Erik says, smirking his way into the room, shutting the door behind himself. Charles flushes a bit, but Magnus just grins.

"I was just telling Charles how lovely he is." He begins kissing up the column of Charles' throat, and the young man's head falls back, his eyes narrowing into slivers, his gaze trained on Erik, whose face shows his growing arousal. "We can share him tonight," Magnus continues; he nips at Charles' Adam's apple, and Charles moans. "Join us."

Erik acquiesces by beginning to strip off of his clothes, first his shirt, and then toeing off shoes and socks and stepping out of his pants. He makes his way over to where Magnus is now letting Charles stand on his own feet. "Kiss," Magnus commands them both softly. "I want to see what we look like."

Charles glances up at Erik, and the taller man takes the lead, tilting Charles' head and running his tongue along Charles' lips, then crushing their mouths together. Charles moans and grips at the back of Erik's head, at his bare shoulders, and Erik gives back as good as he gets, stepping back only to help divest Charles of his clothing. Once nude, Charles shivers a bit, knowing how he must look to the two (also naked) beautiful men before him, wondering how they could possibly want him, too.

"Oh, but we do," Magnus tells him, and Charles frowns, chiding himself for projecting so loudly; and then Erik moves behind him, pressing fierce kisses into his neck, and Magnus moves in front of him and starts rubbing their cocks together, eventually taking them both in one hand and stroking them both off, and he forgets to be angry with himself.

*

Charles finds himself fascinated with Joseph, particularly with his hair. He runs his hands through it, lets the long silvery strands fall through his fingers, and Joseph watches him pliably, propped up on his elbows, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's odd, when I know you later on, you're very reticent to show your feelings around me," he comments at one point. "You always seem like you're holding back. You seem sad."

Magnus eyes them both with concern. "Perhaps it would be wise not to discuss our precise histories with one another," he suggests. "It could have unforseen consequences. For now, might we just enjoy one another's company?"

"I agree," the elder Charles says, perched on a bed beside Erik, who had seemed excited to carry him upstairs where the festivities were already taking place. Erik glances at him with a mixture of respect and awe. "It's best this way."

At some point, Erik gets the great idea to see the elder and younger Charleses kiss. It's a bit odd, the young Charles thinks, but then, this whole situation is beyond strange. He straddles his counterpart carefully, still a bit concerned and confused about why his future self might be handicapped. The elder Charles is patient, and Charles allows his face to be propped atop the other man's fingers. Their kiss is slight at first, and then increasingly exploratory, and when the elder Charles' tongue rubs against his teeth, he parts them, and it slips inside of his mouth.

"Jesus, that's hot," he hears Erik whisper, and smiles against the other Charles' lips.

*

At some point, Joseph half-volunteers/is half-ordered to go downstairs to fetch them all drinks, though he agrees good-naturedly. He's stockpiling beverages on the counter next to the refrigerator when he hears an annoyed, short cough. "Oh, hello," he blinks, eyeing the scaled, blue form before him. "Let's see ... you're Raven, right?"

"Mystique," the blue girl corrects him hotly. She eyes the bottles of wine that he's chosen critically. "Having fun?" she asks sardonically. Before Joseph can answer, she adds, "I wouldn't know, you see. I wasn't invited."

"Oh," Joseph blinks, and then shrugs. "Well, would you like to come back with me? That's an invitation, I believe." Raven - Mystique - smiles and helps him pick out booze that she knows the Charleses will like.

Before she enters the room, Raven disguises herself as yet another Charles, mimicking the form and the gait perfectly. When several pairs of similar eyes turn to her, she speaks in her brother's light lilt: "I'm another Charles," she notes aloud. "Hank's already taken my DNA."

"No he hasn't, Raven," the youngest Charles says, rolling his eyes a bit. Annoyed, Raven begins to pivot on her heel, but Erik stops her.

"Wait ... come over here and suck his dick," Erik says, nodding at the eldest Charles. Raven shrugs and complies.

*

When the clones begin to disappear, they've already been collectively sated, the glut of men in the room (Raven having left some time ago) stretched out across various surfaces, staring up at the ceiling. Magnus is the last to go and, sensing that time is short, makes a point of pressing a kiss to Charles' hand. "We'll meet again, Charles," he murmurs, his head still bowed.

Alone and together anew, Charles lays in the crook of Erik's arm, listening to the other man's heartbeat. "So what did the other children get up to this evening?" Erik asks him idly.

Charles ticks answers off of his fingers. "Sean and Alex have a 'secret' pot stash; Hank jerked off once and went to bed early; and I'm pretty sure Raven's still watching TV."

"Sounds about right," Erik smirks, and leans down to kiss the other man's forehead.


	3. The Magnus/Erik/Charles Orgy

They start by tying him up; Magnus wants him to be tied up, to see how it looks, and Erik, of course, agrees. "There's some metal pieces in the drawer over there," the elder Erik says, and his younger counterpart quickly fetches them. Before long, they've been fastened into a thin, makeshift collar, and then a set of bindings for Charles' wrists. Erik bends to where Charles is crouched, already stripped bare and flushed deliciously with anticipation, and fastens everything into place. "So fucking hot, Charles," he tells the smaller man, and Charles watches him fondly.

When Erik lets slip his intentions for the last small bit of metal, Charles' mouth hangs open a bit. "Don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen to you," Magnus rumbles, still on his feet, and Erik kisses him hard on the mouth as he rolls the cock ring into place. "We just don't want this to be over right away," the older man continues, and Charles nods, dazed.

Erik kisses him again, first on the mouth, and then attacking Charles' collar bone with his lips and tongue and teeth. Charles shudders and moans his name, and squirms furiously when Erik begins playing with his nipples, working them mercilessly into hard nubs with his fingers. "S-stop," Charles gasps, but he loves it, and they know he loves it.

Erik moves behind him, still manhandling him in all of his favorite places, and Magnus takes the lead, cupping Charles' face gently and tapping his cock against the smaller man's lips. "Here, Charles," he rumbles lowly, and Charles eagerly opens his mouth, suckling around the cockhead, laving it with his tongue, letting it dance along Magnus' slit. "I knew you'd be ... good at this," Magnus groans, and both Erik and Charles smile.

Charles swallows around Magnus' dick a few times, just to prove that he can, and Magnus grunts and pulls off momentarily, panting. "Want to watch you ... fuck him," he tells Erik, and Charles can feel Erik grin. "Carefully, of course," Magnus continues. "We don't want to hurt him. He's precious to us."

"Of course," Erik agrees, and then Charles is being maneuvered forward, held in place with his metal accoutrements, whimpering a little in apprehension, but his mind sings with lust. "It's okay," he hears Erik whisper, and there's a hand smoothing down his back, fingering his ass hole. "It's okay, Charles. Just relax. It's okay."

"O-Okay," Charles bites out. He hears fumbling, and then Erik's fingers are coated with something thick and wet, and they're pushing inside of him, and he's grunting and keening and just taking it because that's all he wants to be doing right now. "R-ready," he moans when Erik asks, and then, slowly, painstakingly slowly, he's being filled with the other man's hard cock, round and blunt and ready to fuck him.

The pace is not particularly slow, but neither Charles nor Magnus minds, though Magnus does occasionally give Erik muttered directions, such as, "now, snap your hips a little more," and "move his leg out just a bit; that's it." Pitched forward, Charles dizzily looks up to see Magnus beginning to stroke himself to completion, and sends him a mental plea: 'Please. I can do it.' Magnus stops, smiles, and then lets him. His large hands grip the sides of Charles' face, and his cock slides into Charles' mouth anew. Charles vacillates harshly as he grows familiar with the push-pull of Erik fucking him from behind and Magnus shoving his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. Then, when Magnus pulls out of him again, he watches him shake his dick once, twice, and then he comes across Charles' face.

Blinking, Charles can feel Erik shuddering behind him. "Come on, Erik," he murmurs lovingly, and he can feel Erik's hands gripping him tighter, clutching at his hips, pulling him back again and again. Finally, he hears Erik swear loudly, and then he feels a warmth in his rectum, and the frantic thrusting becomes less pronounced, until eventually, Erik pulls out of him altogether, wiping at Charles' ass absently with his hand. "Good, Charles," he murmurs, and Charles smiles.

Erik and Magnus seem to realize simultaneously that Charles is still hard and waiting to come. Charles feels the cuffs release his wrists suddenly, and then Erik is tugging him backwards, until he's flush against the other man's chest, Erik's strong arms wrapped around his bare torso. He murmurs happily, and grins when he sees Magnus fall to his knees, the older man parting his legs. Magnus reaches for his dick, and Charles moans in pre-appreciation, sensing what's coming. When the older man takes his swollen cock into his mouth, Charles' back arches with pleasure. "Yes, oh God, oh, good lord, yes, please, yes," he babbles, and he can feel Erik smiling against the crown of his hair.

Magnus sucks his cock with precision, obviously well-practiced in the act, though Charles isn't sure if it's just a familiarity with his own body, or simply that Magnus has had several lovers. He decides, as he feels the cock ring pop off and Magnus' clever fingers toying with his balls, that it matters not, so long as he keeps doing this to him. He glances down just in time to watch the older man lick a stripe down the underside of his dick, his eyes watching Charles' face pointedly, and it's Charles' undoing. He comes furiously, gasping and clutching at Erik's arms, and both Magnus and Erik smile smugly.

"The others are probably wondering why it's taking us so long to find a clean set of bedding for the guest room," Erik comments once they're all stretched out across the mattress in the room, everybody sweaty and nude. "I nominate Charles to alter their memories, or at least, their knowledge of the passage of the last, oh, thirty minutes or so."

"I agree," Magnus says smoothly, and Charles sighs and rolls his eyes, muttering something about them collectively being 'utterly impossible,' but eventually doing as they've suggested and absolving them of suspicion; at least, until other members of their party arrive upstairs, and the whole thing begins again.


	4. Older!Charles/younger!Erik

Erik finds himself fascinated almost immediately by the elder Charles; the way he moves gracefully, even confined to a wheelchair; the slight changes, minus perhaps the shock of the hair, of course, between him and the Charles he knows so well, that age and, presumably, wisdom has brought; and his kind, large eyes, so strikingly familiar, yet somehow unique set in the face of a man some two or three decades his senior. He carries the older man upstairs, cradling him gently in his arms, and sets him carefully on the bed in a room that Magnus and the younger Charles have temporarily vacated, citing the need for a shower.

“Erik.” Even the tenor of his voice is near-identical to that of the man that has wormed his way into Erik’s heart. He props himself next to the slight, bald man, and allows Charles to trail a finger down his face. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you like this,” Charles muses, and Erik smiles, albeit briefly.

“So you and that guy,” he says, nodding towards the closed door where he imagines Magnus and the younger Charles are probably up to something debauched, “you know each other pretty well, yeah?” Charles nods briefly. “So do you like each other? Are you friends? If you remain close, why didn’t you arrive here together?”

Charles sighs. “As Magnus has already said,” he frowns, “it would be a bad idea for us to divulge your futures to you; regardless of whether we might not live in precisely the same universe,” he continues, parsing the words out carefully, cautious of what he’s saying, “I do not believe it would be beneficial for you to know everything about the upcoming twenty years or so. In fact, given the nature of personal choice and fate, I imagine it could be quite damaging.”

Erik isn’t convinced. “Come on,” he wheedles, leaning closer, his mouth close to Charles’ cheek, his breath hot. Charles stiffens, but doesn’t pull away. “You and I both know that that’s bullshit, Charles.” He presses a soft kiss to the elder man’s jaw, and then trails his mouth down Charles’ neck and over his throat. “Tell me. Tell me why you weren’t together. Tell me why, every time Magnus looks at my Charles, he acts like he’s going to break.” He pauses to catch his breath, and then kisses Charles on the mouth. “I know you know, Charles.”

Charles is calm, though his heart is pounding now, loudly enough that Erik can hear it. He smirks, but leans into Charles’ touch when the other man cups his chin. “My friend,” Charles begins, and Erik turns his face and kisses Charles’ palm. “There are simply things you are not yet meant to know. I can tell you, however, that we do remain in contact throughout the years. We are never not friends, precisely.”

“What does that mean?” Erik asks suspiciously, trying to work out the inferences in Charles’ careful language. When the other man simply shakes his head, his face sad, Erik seizes forward and presses their foreheads together. “Tell me, Charles. I demand to know what secrets you’re keeping. Tell me something innocuous, at least: Why are you in the chair?”

“That is also not for you to know,” Charles says smartly.

“Why not?” Erik groans.

Charles’ smile is serene, in spite of Erik’s growing frustration. “It is not important,” he replies, and Erik’s grin is back.

“In that case, there is no reason why you cannot tell me.” Charles opens his mouth to protest this, but another being beats him to the punch.

“Erik. Stop. He cannot tell us what we do not yet have a right to know. Do stop badgering the poor man.” Behind them, Charles and Magnus stand, both clad in white towels, looking simultaneously freshly washed and fucked; Erik has little doubt that another round of something or other just finished taking place in Charles’ expansive shower. He watches Magnus sling a possessive arm around Charles’ slim waist and frowns a little.

Behind him, the elder Charles places a bracing hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be upset, Erik,” he entreats, and Erik turns his head slowly. “Just enjoy the time we have together, however long that may be. I know you know how to do that,” he smirks, and Erik grins a little. He leans in for a kiss, and Charles grips his face, tugging him close, angling his head for better leverage. At the other end of the room, Erik can hear giggling and panting: “Pretty sure it’s going to fall off from overuse pretty soon,” the other Charles is saying, and he smirks against the elder Charles’ lips.

Eventually, Magnus leads Charles towards the bed, and orders Erik to stretch himself out. Still leaning against the elder Charles’ chest, he watches the younger Charles crouch between his legs; his heart flutters to see Charles’ cheeky grin, and then how it stretches so that Charles can take Erik’s cock into his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” Erik groans, his head falling back, and the elder Charles lovingly pets his face.

“Good boy, Charles,” Magnus says approvingly, and Charles’ head bobs, his hair flopping in his eyes, and Erik doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything hotter. He allows Charles to suction forth an orgasm from him, and when Charles looks up, licking his lips, it’s difficult not to shove him backwards and rut against him until he’s hard all over again. As it is, he settles for maneuvering himself slowly off of the bed, where he nonetheless takes Charles in his arms and nuzzles his neck. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and Charles beams.

There is an awkward pause, and that’s when Erik notices the elder Charles and Magnus staring at each other, with familiarity and longing and, particularly, lust. “Go on,” the younger Charles entreats, still pressed into his side, and it seems to be all the impetus that Magnus needs. Quickly, he sidles up to the bed, pressing himself length-wise against his own Charles, claiming his mouth in a long kiss. The two men clutch and cling at each other with notable desperation, and Erik can’t help but notice how seamless their movements are, how they just seem to interlock like they belong together.

Magnus rolls Charles over, kissing down his neck and back, and Erik and the younger Charles watch as a small container of lubricant already sitting open on the dresser whizzes through the air and smacks into his palm. His movements are brisk, yet thorough as he works his fingers into his partner’s ass hole, and Erik can feel his Charles’ breath quicken as he watches Magnus sink himself into the other Charles’ backside, both of them groaning appreciatively. “Aren’t they beautiful, Erik?” Charles moans, and Erik nods, acquiescing when Charles clamors for a kiss.

Charles ends up coming first, owing largely to Magnus pumping his dick with softly calloused fingers, and then he quickly follows suit, after which they both collapse against the mattress, panting and holding one another. “Been a while,” the elder Charles gasps, and Magnus nods and rests his head against Charles’ shoulder. When he glances up at Erik and the younger Charles again, his expression is one of smug satisfaction.

“I don’t suppose we might borrow your shower again, Charles,” he purrs, and everyone laughs.


	5. Magnus/younger!Charles, redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains bondage, light BDSM themes.

The chair is wooden with a slightly uncomfortable seat, and Magnus can't help but wonder what pains Charles has taken to find perhaps the only non-metal piece of furniture in the entire mansion. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to?" he asks idly, feeling the ropes that Charles is winding around his wrists tighten, pulling his arms further behind his back. His legs, each ankle already secured snugly to each front chair leg, tense a little. He starts to crane his neck, but Charles tsks at him.

"Ah ah. None of that," the young man grins. Magnus catches but a vague glimpse of the long, white piece of fabric before it's being secured around his head, covering his eyes. He feels Charles smooth an errant piece of hair from his forehead, and smiles.

"I was thinking," Charles says, and Magnus can tell that the other man has traversed the short distance to where he's standing in front of him, now. He feels a hand on his knee, and realizes with a slightly excited groan that Charles is kneeling on the ground between his legs. "If I were to correctly guess your relationship with the other Charles," the younger man purrs, and Magnus tenses, "then it wouldn't be precisely like you telling me."

"Charles, no." He shakes his head briefly. "You know we cannot. It's just ... not prudent. I'm sorry."

Charles sighs, and Magnus can practically see him licking his lips lasciviously. "That's too bad," Charles pouts, but there's an undercurrent of playfulness in his voice. "Really, it is. Because I really think an exchange of information of this nature could be very ... mutually beneficial." The fingers on his inner thigh make him jump.

"C-Charles ..."

"Please, Magnus?" Charles' voice is breathy, obscene, really, and Magnus stifles a loud groan when he feels the young man's breath against the flat, softly rippled planes of his stomach. "Please," Charles says again, and his mouth ghosts over a nipple. Magnus lets out a soft gasp. "Pretty please," Charles continues, making strategic swipes down Magnus' chest with his mouth, kissing, nipping, and licking his way towards the older man's cock. "I promise I would make it worth your while."

"You know I cannot do that, Charles." He can feel his cock standing excitedly at attention, desperately dripping pre-come, but Charles stubbornly avoids it. "God, please," Magnus gasps, not sure he's ever been this hard in his life. He hears Charles chuckle.

"Well, you have to offer me something in return." Charles' voice is yet seductive, and Magnus squirms. "Otherwise, this wouldn't be particularly fair at all, would it?"

"What would you like?" Magnus manages, and then Charles' fingers are deftly toying with his balls and he chokes a little. "God, Charles ... Charles, please," he shivers, and Charles laughs again.

"I suppose I'll let you know later. For now, however ..." He trails off, thankfully, it seems, to finally, blissfully suck Magnus' cock, the older man groaning appreciatively as it slips into the warm wetness of Charles' mouth, bumping against the back of his throat as Charles expertly works his lips and tongue around the shaft. It's smooth and methodical and aimed at orgasm, and Magnus does not last long, letting out a heady shout when he comes, shivering in the aftermath. He feels Charles' fingers brush his peaked nipples and squirms.

"Sensitive," he mumbles, and Charles giggles, and then begins to unbind him.

"All right, all right." When he removes the makeshift blindfold, he takes in Magnus' flushed face and, seemingly unable to resist, clamors onto the still-bound man's lap, tugging on his face and sealing their mouths together soundly. "Just one hint, then?" he queries, and Magnus rolls his eyes affectionately.

"You're an impossible man, Charles Xavier."

"That's what you tell me," Charles says jovially, and Magnus snorts.

*

He flicks on the water with but a gesture, watching as the steam begins to rise in the shower, the spray pattering against the walls and the bathtub floor softly. "Just about ready," Magnus notes, and then turns back to the room's other occupant, brushing a hand over Charles' cheek. "Probably best for nobody to barge in," he notes as he locks the door, and Charles can only nod mutely, the angle of his arms, bound to the metal towel rack, and the leather gag stuffing his mouth making both wide movement and speech difficult. He could speak to the other man telepathically, of course, but he prefers simply to stare up at his captor, wide-eyed and mock innocently, enjoying the way Magnus' own gaze roves over him appreciatively.

"I should have known you'd get off on being roughed up a little," he laughs, chucking Charles on the chin. Large hands skim down the smaller man's sides, then, tickling a little at his ribs, making Charles buck and whine needily. He rubs his hand over Charles' ass, the cheeks still red from being previously beaten - he'd made Charles count out loud before gagging him, and the process had made them both hard as Hell - and Charles gurgles a little. "Do you think I should remove the cock ring before you get wet?" he asks casually, reaching down briefly to cup at Charles' cock. The younger man shivers and moans through his mouthpiece, and Magnus smiles. "All right, then. It stays."

He releases Charles' arms briefly, wrists still tied, and then leads the telepath towards the shower, gingerly helping him to step over the ledge. Once safely ensconced behind the closed door of the stall, yet another bit of metal manipulation reaffixes Charles' arms overhead, and Magnus looks him over. "Let's get you nice and clean so we can dirty you back up again," he suggests, and Charles blinks at him happily.


End file.
